


Kazunari and Satoshi

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Little Kazunari likes his Papa A LOT.





	Kazunari and Satoshi

The cries of a baby resonated in the silent night. Sho woke up and looked at his alarm clock. 3:11 am. He then glanced at his sleeping lover and realized that he could not count on him to help him take care of the boys that night. He got up and went into the child's room that Satoshi had decorated just before Sho and the babies left the hospital.

Like many nights for almost two months, the only one of his three sons who cried was Kazunari. He approached his bed and gently took him in his arms. While cradling him, he left the room and went to the kitchen where he prepared a bottle with one hand while the child was still crying against his shoulder. Since their return from the hospital, he had always admired the ability of each of his sons to cry without waking his brothers. Once warm, he checked the temperature of the milk and put the bottle close to the baby's lips. The little boy turned away his face, crying again.

\- I see, you're not hungry. What's happening? You need to be changed maybe? Papa will fix that, do not cry anymore.

The young man went to the bathroom and placed Kazunari on the changing table but his diaper was not the reason for his cries. So Sho finally went to sit in the living room and fingered the forehead of the child in search of a potential fever, but still nothing.

\- Ne Kazu-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying like that?

He squeezed him a little closer and cradled him, closing his eyes. Without success. Satoshi then entered the living room, all asleep.

\- What's wrong? He asked in a low voice.  
\- I don't know ... colic maybe, it seems that it is frequent for the babies between 2 and 3 months.

Sho began to gently massage the belly of his son but nothing helped. Satoshi sat down and reached for his lover. The latter passed him the child and he try to rocking him. Only a few seconds later, Kazunari's cries had stopped.

\- Well, you see when you want. Said Sho, relieved.  
\- I need a glass of water, I'll give him back to you, he'll be better in his bed.

The older man gently grabbed the child and wanted to return it to Sho but he uttered small groans that did not bode well. They stopped in their gesture and waited a few seconds without saying a word. Kazunari stopped and with a look, Satoshi told his lover to take him. But the moment Sho's arms closed on the baby, he started crying again.

\- It was too beautiful. Sighed he.

The older man took his son against him again and the cries stopped.

\- I think it's me he wants. Said Satoshi in a low voice.  
\- This child hates me ... sighed Sho.  
\- Do not exaggerate he just want to give me a hug.  
\- Yeah but it's not on you that he pee, vomit, drool and so on and better.  
\- You exaggerate, it's a coincidence, that's all.  
\- Masaki and Jun are not like that.

Satoshi sighed, rolling his eyes.

\- If you say so. I'll put him back to bed.

The young man got up and, without taking his eyes off the face of his adorable little boy asleep, walked to the children's room. He gently put Kazunari back in his bed and headed for the exit. He had not stepped yet until his son suddenly started crying again. He sighed and turned around before hugging him again to sit with him in the armchair in a corner of the room. Of course, the child calmed down again. Then his father kept him against him and rocked him, humming a low air that always soothed his son.

The next morning, when Sho awoke, his companion was not at his side and there was silence in the apartment. He got up and went straight to his sons' room. He then exclaimed and smiled tenderly at the sight of Satoshi and Kazunari both asleep, one sitting in the chair and the other clutching his father's t-shirt.

\- You like your papa, don't you? Sho muttered, contemplating the sleep of his little boy and the man who shared his life.

 

*****

 

Sitting on the sofa in their living room, the two young men watched their three children play on the carpet with their toys while babbling between them.

\- Say Sho-chan, do you think they understand each other?  
\- I read that the twin brothers invented a language of their own before they could speak, so maybe, yes.  
\- If they are, they maybe make fun of us without us knowing ...  
\- Yes yes... Sho said, rolling his eyes.

Masaki and Jun rose on their little legs and walked with an uncertain step towards their fathers. They each grabbed one and put it on their knees while Kazunari still sat on the rug and watched them.

\- Come on, Kazu-chan. Sho encouraged him.

The child smiled and unfortunately for his father, he went on all fours to join him. The young man sighed as he sat his little boy down with them on the couch. The child went to Satoshi and smiled again.

\- I'm worried, Satoshi. Fit the youngest.  
\- About what?  
\- Kazunari is not walking yet. Masaki it's going to be a month and Jun almost 3 weeks.  
\- Still with that? Let him make his life, it will come when it comes. Ne? He said turning to his son.

The child chuckled and his little hand went to press against his father's nose. Jun joined them in their game and Sho watched them, tenderly, before focusing on Masaki, bouncing him on his lap as if the little boy was riding a horse. A few minutes later, Satoshi had to get up to go to the bathroom and put his boys on the floor before leaving the room.

Kazunari felt that he had not benefited enough from his father and followed him. First on all fours and then, as it did not go fast enough for his taste, he stood naturally and followed him on both legs. Sho gasped for a moment then put Masaki down on the floor and walked out of the room to find Kazunari sitting in front of the bathroom door looking grumpy.

\- Kazu-chan?

The child turned to him and stared at him.

\- Kazu-chan, do you want to show Daddy what you just did? Do you want to come near him?

The little boy continued to fix him without a word. The flush of toilets went off and Satoshi came out. The smile returned to the face of the child who stared this time at his other father.

\- But what are you doing here Kazu-chan? He said, leaning down to take him in his arms. Hey, Sho-chan, why are you doing this head?  
\- He ... he walked ... he followed you while walking ... stammered his lover pointing his finger at his son.  
\- Is it true Kazu-chan?

The little boy laughed. Satoshi smiled at him and placed him on the floor before joining his man a few feet away. He then crouched and held out his hands to Kazunari.

\- Let Papa see what you can do.

This time, without hesitation, the little boy stood on his feet and walked towards his father under the proud gaze of his two parents. Satoshi lifted him back into his arms once he arrived near him and congratulated him as well as Sho.

\- I'm glad he did, but of course he did it again for your beautiful eyes.  
\- You know that I have incredible charm, my lovely Sho-chan!

Sho nudged his man, which made him laugh.

\- Never call me that again.  
\- Just joking ! Did you see how Daddy gets angry quickly Kazu-chan?

The child laughed again and Sho could not help but smile at his little boy. The two adults got up and went back to the living room where Jun and Masaki were waiting for them.

 

*****

\- Come on boys, it's bath time. Sho said crouched next to his sons who were playing quietly in the living room.

Masaki and Jun left their games to follow their father while Kazunari sat on the carpet, pretending he had not heard anything.

\- You too, Kazu-chan.

Immediately, the 2-year-old boy glared at the young man. He sighed.

\- Come on Kazu-chan, it's important to take a bath. Don't you want to play in the bathtub with Masa and Jun? Come on.  
\- Nope !  
\- Yes.  
\- Nope !  
\- Of course yes.  
\- Noooooooooooooooooooooope! Cried his son.  
\- Naughty Kazu! Jun said perched in Sho's arms.

The child only pulled out his tongue for answer to his brother

\- Daddy, Kazu has pulled out his tongue!  
\- I saw, Masaki, I saw. Kazu, stop your nonsense, it's bath time and then that's all.  
\- Nooooooooooo !! I want Papa for the bath !! Geithe the child.

Sho glanced at his watch. His companion would not return until an hour later. He took a deep breath as he thought of the crisis that was waiting for him if he upset his son on this point.

\- Kazu-chan, Patoshi will be back late today ...  
\- I WANT PAPAAAAAAAAA!!! the boys screamed.

Sho saw Jun put his two little hands on his ears and start crying at the scream of his twin brother. He took hold of him and tried to comfort him in his arms.

\- Did you see what you did? Your brother is crying because of you!  
\- Baaakaa!  
\- You're only 2, where did you learn that word?  
\- Uncle Toma.

Sho gritted his teeth and swore to have a little chat with his childhood friend later. Seeing that Kazunari would not give up, that Masaki seemed to fall asleep on his leg and that Jun was gradually turning into a living fountain, the young man took his two co-operative sons to the bathroom.

\- Good ... Stay wise, Kazu-chan, I'll be back soon.

His son ignored him and returned to his stack of cubes as he took Masaki and Jun to bathe.

Half an hour later, he took his two sons to bed, wished them a good night and closed the door of their room slowly. When he returned to the living room, Kazunari had not moved but was now having fun with his little cars that he was rolling on the floor and the furniture in the living room imitating engine noises. His father approached him and settled on the carpet.

\- Kazu? He said softly.

The child turned to him and stared at him with his piercing gaze. Sho waved him to come near him. He complied.

\- Do you really want to wait for Papa?  
\- Hum.  
\- He'll be home late, are you sure you're not tired? Are not you going to fall asleep?  
\- Nope.

Sho smiled at his wide, determined smile and ruffled his son's hair.

\- You promise that when he comes back you'll go take your bath?  
\- hum!  
\- So you can stay. He said, getting up. I'm going to do the dishes, me.

Kazunari did not wait any second and his engine noises resumed as his father filled the kitchen sink with hot water and washing-up liquid. A little later, he no longer heard the child play but paid no attention and remained focused on his plates. The front door opened and his lover appeared in the kitchen.

\- Tadaima. Said the older man going to kiss his lover.  
\- Okaeri Satoshi.  
\- Why Kazu-chan do not sleep in bed?  
\- He refused to take a bath and he absolutely wanted to wait for you to come back. Can you give it to him? You would be a love.  
\- But i should wake him up and he's so cute when he sleeps.  
\- He's sleeping ?  
\- Come see for yourself.

Sho wiped his hands and followed Satoshi into the living room to see that indeed, Kazunari was fast asleep in the middle of his toys. The young man sighed as Satoshi lifted their son up and put him comfortably in his arms. The little boy immediately snuggled up against his father and smiled in his sleep.

\- I was fooled again... Sho whispered.

Her lover chuckled and headed for the bedrooms to put her son to bed

 

*****

 

\- ... And above all be wise, children.  
\- Haaaai!

Sho had just shredded his sons for their first day of school. After that, Satoshi and he hugged each of them and watched with emotion as their little three-year-old boys moved away from them to join the other children in the yard. At least, almost all three. Kazunari remained frozen between the playground and his parents.

\- Kazu-chan? You're going to play with your brothers and the other little children? Sho asked.

The child turned around, tears in his eyes and hands clenched on his blue schoolboy blouse.

\- I do not want to go! He ran to take refuge in Satoshi's arms.  
\- But why? Kindergarten is fun and there's Masa and Jun with you. Said Satoshi stroking his son's back.  
\- I don't wanna! I wanna stay with Papa!  
\- I would have bet. Sho muttered to himself with a small smile.

The two young men stood listening and trying to calm Kazunari's sobs for several long minutes.

\- Come on, Kazu-chan, I'll get you back in the afternoon. It will pass quickly, you'll see. At school we do lots of fun things! Ne Daddy?  
\- Yes, you can draw, you can sing, you can play outside ... And in addition you will make you lots of friends with your brothers  
\- You see?  
\- I wanna stay with you !

Satoshi pushed his son away from him, placed him on the floor and put both hands on the boy's shoulders.

\- Listen, kindergarten is for you to become a big boy but if you do not go, you will remain a baby all your life. This is what you want ? Staying a baby forever?  
\- Nah... Hiccuped the child.  
\- Then you stop crying, you give us a big hug to Daddy and me and you run quickly to have fun with the others. Okay?  
\- Hum.

Kazunari dried his tears as promised, hugged his two dads in his little arms and ran into the yard with the other children. Sho and Satoshi watched as the crowd of children waved in all directions and sighed with one voice.

\- I don't know how you do with this child, it's just magic. Said the youngest to his lover.  
\- You know how is Kazu-chan, if it's me it works better. Do not take it badly...  
\- No, no, I know. That's how it's been since their birth, after all. There is a little more between you two but I love you all four enormously.  
\- Me too, Sho-chan.  
\- They go to school, now.  
\- They are big, our boys.

A new sigh escaped their mouths.

\- We going back?  
\- Hum.

The two men turned and walked back to their home, not without a twinge in the heart before the indisputable fact that their boys grew up.


End file.
